


Fall-oween Spn Collection

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Candy, Destiel - Freeform, Drowley, Fluff, Hellhounds, M/M, Maybe Mooseley, Protective Crowley, Puppies, Sam Winchester and Dogs, Sastiel - Freeform, Walking, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: A small collection of October based one-shots! Mostly fluffy and crackish pieces with different couples.Week 1: SastielWeek 2: DestielWeek 3: Sam and CrowleyWeek 4: Drowley





	1. At My Side (week 1)

**Author's Note:**

> **A big thanks to my sis Threshie for editing!**

I didn't mind walking to the store, especially in the cool breezy weather. Cas walked beside me, his attention split between reading our shopping list and watching the brown leaves as they tumbled across our path.

Dean was still feeling under the weather. Whether it was a hangover or a cold was anybody's guess. He wouldn't let Cas close enough to try and cure it. That usually meant Dean was brooding over something and using feeling crappy as an excuse to avoid people.

"Sam, would you like to get a coffee?" Castiel asked out of the blue. He gestured to a small coffee shop on the corner of the street. Their sign boasted about hazelnut and pumpkin spice espresso, so I nodded.

"Sure."

A few minutes later as we ducked back out into the quiet street, a gust of wind hit me. It whipped my hair and scarf back enough to cover Cas's face. He peeled the scarf off gingerly and stepped out beside me. 

"Sorry," I managed shyly. I sipped my coffee. The smooth earthy roast taste blended perfectly with the spiciness of nutmeg and cinnamon.

Cas shook his head.

"It's alright. You can't control the wind, Sam."

I smirked. That was true.

We started walking again, this time more slowly. The angel's presence was calming. I hadn't felt this relaxed in forever. As the store came into view, I slowed my pace even more. I sort of wanted to kill some time and circle the block before we went into the store. It was hard to shop with a cup of coffee in my hand anyway.

“Hey, can we walk around the block?”

“Of course, Sam,” the angel replied almost on instinct as he steered away from the store to follow me down the street. A woman in a long white scarf walking by caught both of our attentions. Not her, really, but her chocolate brown dog. It sniffed Cas’s hand in passing, trotting on through the barrage of wind-tossed leaves.

Cas turned back to our walk and looked up at me.

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Do you think you’ll ever have a dog?”

I smiled at the thought. A hunter’s life was no place for kids, so was it really any better for a dog?

“Maybe someday,” I told him. I didn’t want to dim the mood with my glum thoughts of never owning a dog. Dogs were great. They were cute, they were loyal and they’d do anything for you.

Huh. Why’d that sound familiar?

I glanced down at the angel, his dark hair blowing in the wind.

Cas was loyal as all Hell and he’d made it very clear over the years that he’d do whatever it took to help Dean and I.

…He was really easy on the eyes, too.

My face flushed at the thought. I took a long sip from my coffee as I gathered my thoughts.

“Hey, uh, Cas?”

“Yes Sam?” The angel turned his blue gaze up at me again. I shrank back a bit. He had such an intense stare.

“Um, I just wanted to tell you that I think you’re a great guy. Thank you for always being there for me — and for taking care of Dean.” I added the last quickly, hoping to steer the conversation away from a more personal relationship. Cas would have told me if he had any feelings for me by now.

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel put a hand on my shoulder gently, ignoring my scarf as it fluttered between us in the wind. “Dean is my closest friend.”

I gulped.

“And m-me?”

“You?”

“We’re friends, right?” I asked. I was inwardly cringing at my insecurity.

“Sam,” the drop in Cas’s voice made my heart sink. He looked a bit sad as he squeezed my shoulder. “I thought that we were more.”

My coffee slipped from my hand and burst open on the sidewalk. I barely noticed it as I openly gawked at Castiel.

“W-what?”

Cas shifted on his feet, squinting his eyes in thought.  
“I believed that we were dating. We’ve been taking walks, buying furniture, talking about the future. Aren’t those things that couples do?”

I stared some more.

Yeah. We had taken a lot of walks. And we finally bought a couch. I ran a hand through my hair.

“Wow. I had no idea. You — we — I just thought…” I trailed off and blushed into my scarf.

“…I was mistaken?” Cas asked sadly. I quickly shook my head.

“No! We can date. I-I’d love to! I just didn’t know that’s what was happening!”

That explained the slightly disappointed look from Cas every time we got back to the bunker. He was probably expecting a kiss or something.

Oh boy.

I picked up my coffee cup and dropped it into the nearest trash. Then I faced Castiel again and cleared my throat.

“Well. We still have to go to the store, but this can definitely be a date.”

Cas nodded and stuck out a hand towards me. I glanced at it and then at the people walking past us on the street. I gathered my courage and took his hand.

We fell into step together as we strolled hand in hand. Cas looked up at me, blue eyes shining.

“Now we should get a dog.”

“One step at a time!” I laughed nervously.


	2. Sweet Guardian Angel (week 2)

I picked through the candy bowl slowly. Everything looked good. Knowing Sammy, he wouldn't want any of it anyway. Cas tasted molecules and Jack had his own candy hoard thanks to Sam. I plucked a mini sized Giggles bar out of the bowl and started unwrapping it. It said bite sized on the package, which meant that I could probably fit four in my mouth at once. I had to find out.

 

\- - -

 

I could hear Dean groan as I passed by the door to his bedroom. I paused and leaned back to peek in.

“...Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” my brother mumbled grumpily. He was curled up in bed with a bunch of candy wrappers laying all over the blankets. I figured that he'd be happy about candy, but he looked miserable.

“You sure?” I pressed, leaning on the door frame.

“My stomach hurts.” Dean rolled in the blankets, sending a few stray candy wrappers tumbling off the edge of the bed. I wanted to laugh but I bit my lip and just nodded.

“Maybe you shouldn't eat POUNDS of candy.”

“Shut up,” Dean growled. He pulled the blanket over his head and groaned loudly. “Owwwww.”

I rolled my eyes. Now that it was out in the open why he was feeling bad, he was probably going to be dramatic. I sighed and headed on my way to the main room.

Castiel was sitting there paging through a massive black book. He was gliding a finger over a page full of symbols when I cleared my throat to get his attention. 

“Any new leads?”

“Not yet.” The angel sighed and turned a page. I took a seat next to him, pulling a book off the stack in the middle of the table. I opened it. The title read 'Angels and Demon, vol 27.'

“Did Jack like the candy?”

“I'm not sure. He has been in his room all day. He was on his computer all six times I checked on him.”

“Oh good. He didn't make himself sick like Dean,” I chuckled, scanning through the book's index.

“Dean's sick?” Cas glanced my way, alarmed. I looked back at him and shrugged.

“He ate the entire bowl of candy.”

Cas's brows lowered in concern.

“That's a dangerous amount of sugar, Sam.”

“Dean's a big boy. He could've stopped any time.” I went back to my book.

“...I'll check on him,” Cas said as he stood.

“I just did--”

“Maybe I can heal him.”

“You can't heal overeating, Cas,” I told the angel with a smile. “Come on. He's gotta learn some time.” 

“I won't be long.” Cas headed off quickly.

I shook my head and went back to my book again. Besides making Dean throw up, waiting was the only thing Cas could do about this.

 

\- - -

 

“Dean?”

My angel buddy's gravelly voice pulled me back from the nap I was about to take. I sat up against the wall and looked at him.

“Hm?”

“Are you alright? Sam said that you were sick.”

Of course he did. I sank down into my blanket mound.

“I'm good. Just ate too much candy.”

“Let me see.” Cas stepped over to the side of the bed and leaned to put a hand to my forehead. I stared up at him.

“It's not a cold, man. I just ate too much.”

A flash of bright light blinded me as Cas tried to heal me. I blinked up at him.

“Seriously.”

Cas took a seat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

“Would it help to massage your stomach?”

“No.” I cringed at the thought of pressure on my already tight stomach. “Just gotta wait it out. I'll be fine.”

“Then I'll keep watch.” The angel turned and rested his hands on his knees. 

I was too groggy to argue with him. I laid back down and hugged an arm under my pillow. I closed my eyes. It was soft and fluffy... The bed creaked and I opened my eyes again. I found Cas crawling up behind me.

“Whoa! Hey! What're you doing?” I snapped. Cas blinked slowly, pointing to the bed.

“I was going to spoon you. It's supposed to be comforting--”

“What?” I sputtered. I hopped out of bed. Cas watched me with confusion as I pointed to the door. “Out.”

“Dean, I just want to help.”

“I just need a nap and I'll be fine.”

“Please,” the angel said sadly, only glancing at the door. He turned his blue eyes my way and I was struck by the sadness in his expression. “I won't touch you.”

I stared down at him and frowned. I wasn't sure what to make of that. Why the hell would he want to camp out in my room so badly? After swaying between leaving, myself, or throwing him out anyway, I huffed out a sigh.

“FINE.” I crawled back into bed and huddled down into the blankets. Cas was sitting on half of them, otherwise I'd have pulled them up over my head. I snuggled my face down into my pillow again. I felt Cas shift around as he got comfortable, then the room fell quiet.

It had be to getting late. Dinner had been around seven. I had snagged my bowl of candy and retreated to my room after that.

“Dean?”

I jumped at how close Castiel's voice was. When I rolled to look at him, I found him right behind me. He stared me down.

“Yeah?” I prompted.

“You shouldn't eat so much sugar at once. It might hurt you.”

“I'm fine.” I rolled back over and hugged my pillow. Nosy angels. Ugh. I was starting to slip away into dreamland in minutes.

“...Dean?” Cas's voice came again, this time more soft. I didn't move. I was starting to dream behind my eyes.

“Hm?” I managed.

I must have fallen asleep before he said whatever he was going to, because there's no way he really said what I thought I heard.

“I love you.”


	3. A Tiny Favor (week 3)

Sam sat back in the creaky motel chair, sipping his coffee and watching as the sky let loose outside. The rain wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Hopefully Dean’s trip to the store was quick.

When the tall brunette stood up to refill his coffee mug, he found a familiar figure standing across the room. As the shorter man approached, Sam could have recognized that dark suit and those twinkling hazel eyes anywhere.

“Crowley,” he sighed, fiddling with his empty cup. “What do you want?”

“Moose, looking tall as always.”

Sam rolled his eyes and headed to the coffee pot anyway. Acting like the demon wasn’t a threat was an easy way to irritate Crowley. If Crowley thought he was being scary, he’d take awhile to get to his point. So Sam took his time. He poured a hot cup of coffee and stirred in an ice cube to make it drinkable. Then he turned back to the demon.

Surprisingly, Crowley was waiting patiently right where he had left him. His eyes were taking in Sam’s form, head to toe, and he looked as calm as ever. Smug, even.

“What do you want?” Sam asked after a long, uncomfortable minute under the demon’s gaze.

“I need a favor.”

“From me?” Sam practically choked as he laughed.

Crowley tipped his nose up and watched Sam again, this time quite seriously.

“…Yes. I need someone I can trust.”

“And t-that’s ME?” Sam turned and sat his cup of coffee onto the small table under the window before facing the demon again. “What kind of favor?”

“I’m a busy man,” Crowley began, pacing over to stare out the window. He tucked his hands into his pockets. “I can’t be in Hell all the time.”

“Neither can I,” Sam quipped, glancing out the window too. Thunder grumbled as another blanket of rain dumped down outside. They looked at one another and the demon smirked.

“I need you to babysit.”

Slowly, Sam blinked. Then he blinked again. His mind had sort of gone blank for a moment.

“Ba…babysit?”

“Yes. One of my Hellhounds had her puppies last month and lo and behold, I found all of them but ONE dead this morning.” The anger that surged up in Crowley’s voice was alarming, but Sam felt the same. Who could kill puppies? Even Hellhound puppies?

The demon vanished and reappeared in seconds, holding what looked like an empty pet carrier. He sat it down gently on the coffee table and rested a hand on top of it. He looked up at Sam, his carefully neutral expression slipping for a moment and revealing a hint of fear in his eyes.

“I need you to watch her for a few days until I can find somewhere safe for her—”

“Of course,” Sam said, leaning to look in the carrier. It looked empty — right, Hellhounds were invisible. He needed the Hellhound glasses from the Impala. Crowley quirked an eyebrow and leaned down next to Sam, looking at him curiously.

“Really? Just like that?”

Sam nodded wholeheartedly.

“I’ll take care of her.”

The demon stood up. He looked a little confused but hid it quickly under a smirk.

“Then I’ll see you in two days, Moose. Oh and her name’s Titania.”

With that, he was gone. Sam had wanted him to wait until he got the glasses from the car, but it was too late. Maybe Crowley was just pranking him? He hadn’t heard a sound from the carrier so far. Hurrying out and rummaging in the trunk, Sam returned soaked to his underwear with the glasses in hand. Swiping his sopping hair out of his eyes, he eagerly put them on and leaned to look into the carrier.

Snuggled up in the back was the saddest looking puppy he’d ever seen. She had short black hair and a little snub nose like a pit bull. For being so young, she was pretty large — about the size of a loaf of bread. She lifted her head and looked up at him with dew-filled eyes, whining. The whine was unearthly, echoing softly like it was far off.

The image broke Sam’s heart. He opened the carrier immediately and carefully picked the tiny puppy up, shushing her as she whined. Her spiky looking fur was soft to the touch. Snuggling her to his chest, he crawled on top of his bed and started petting her head.

“Hey. Good girl.” He rubbed behind her ears as she buried her nose into the crook of his elbow. She was shaking like a leaf, and didn’t seem to care that his clothes were wet. Sam hurriedly scooted back on the bed and raked the blankets up around them both. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Laying her on the pillow beside him, he cuddled her in his arms. 

This was probably not gonna fly when Dean got back. After being mauled, Dean was not a fan of Hellhounds, big or small. Hellhound or not, Titania was still a puppy, though. A tiny puppy that needed Sam’s help. Dean was just going to have to deal with it.


	4. Haunted (week 4)

I turned the page on the dusty brown leather book I was pretending to read, taking a sip from my mug of joe. Sam turned a page too, chewing his bottom lip in thought. I just couldn’t focus like that.

It was like being haunted. Everywhere I looked, I saw him. The former King of Hell. Crowley had spent very little time in the bunker. At least, as far as Sammy knew. The demon had spent a lot of time in my room. A LOT.

Not just for sex though. I mean, there had been plenty of that, but the demon would also swing by to tell me about his day. Whatever minion he killed, interesting people he saw in Hell. That kind of stuff. At first I thought it was annoying. Then…I missed it.

I turned another page and shook off the growing sadness in my chest. No. I wasn’t gonna get choked up in front of Sam. He’d freak out and get all dewy eyed. Then that’d make it even worse!

I swigged my coffee, momentarily forgetting how fricking hot it was. I stubbornly swallowed it anyway.

“You want something to eat?” Sam asked out of the blue, standing up from his chair. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Never mind. Forgot who I was talking to.” He walked off in the direction of the kitchen and I watched his back as he went.

Crowley used to make me food, too.

Sam being a nerd made it really easy to sneak the demon around our bunker. I had been planning on telling him about us when Crowley and I hit a rough patch. With us broken up and Lucifer on the loose, in the end there was no reason to involve Sam.

I shut the book and sipped more coffee.

I could barely remember what the fight had been about. It was about Sam. I had called Crowley out on flirting with my brother several times and he always came back with two excuses.

One, he was a natural flirt and not flirting would look weird. Two, he had some fantasy about both of us in bed with him. I shook my head at the thought.

I missed him. Him and all his quirks. I never thought of myself as gay, but Crowley wasn’t even human. His classiness, me with all my leather — it didn’t go together on paper. We just worked, though.

I stared down into my coffee. Even it reminded me of him. He’d take us out to little diners across the world so he could feed me weird foreign pastries. God I missed those.

Not nearly as much as the demon, though. I’d give anything to have him show up in my room, with a bottle of whiskey and a smirk.


End file.
